Transformers Unity Duty Destiny
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Sierra have a secret, they are TOA! Can the Toa Nuva help them and the autobots help stop the conbined evils of the Decepticons and the Makuta?
1. Chapter 1

The autobot base was in panic, the three children; Raf, Miko and Jack, were in the human area watching Ratchet rush around between different consoles while the comm system kept getting reports from the autobots in the field facing three robotic creatures with staffs.  
As Ratchet powered up the groundbridge the other autobots rushed in with multiple injuries and burn marks. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee looked like they had fallen down a steep cliff face, Smokescreen looked like he'd seen his worst fears and Bumblebee looked utterly exhausted from it all.

"What in the pits of koaon were those things?" arcee groaned as she slouched against the wall which the human area was built upon.

"Not sure, but one of them had this inside it, looks gross." Smokescreen told them as he pulled a glass cylander from his back,a eel-like creature, green in color with silver blades on it's back thrashed around in it.

"That, is a Krata!" Miko shouted in shock. "Dude, I haven't seen those things in ages, which means...oh no..."

"What Miko, what's it mean, and how do you know of this thing?" Ratchet asked critically.

"The Makuta have returned, those things you faced, they are called Rahkshi." Jack told them.

"The shadows that cower in the depths." Raf gulped in worry. "Jack, should we...you know?"

"Yes we should." Jack nodded as he pulled out a blue stone from his pocket, it glowed slightly and was shaped like a cylinder. He placed it on the table and Miko and Raf added another stone each, Miko's being green, raf's being white as snow. The stones floated up slightly and there was a flash, four masks appeared, one green, one white with a teliscopic lense, a golden one and a mask that was blue with breathing apperatus attached.

"What in the name of primus..." Arcee awed at the sighed as Ratchet looked on in shock.

"You mean what in the name of Mata Nui." Jack chuckled lightly as he picked up both the blue and the gold masks, Miko picked up the green one and Raf picked up the white one. "We are Toa."

"What's a toa?" Ratchet asked.

"Valient warriors from a world far off from here." Miko explained as she examined the green mask closely, it resembled a oak tree leaf made of green metal with eye holes, a mouth guard and two holes either side of the face. Raf's mask resembled a cybernetic face with a teliscopic right eye and a comm unit over the mouth peace. Jack's golden mask resembled a metallic face with three off shooting rectangular prongs on the top and a flat place eitherside of the mouth. His blue mask resembled a scupa mask and goggles on a welders mask.

"Each toa represents one of their elements." Raf explained as he donned the white mask, a glow enveloped his body and he was suddenly in a white and silver armor. The front of his legs were armored, just as his arms and chest. His shoes were clad in white metal. "I am the toa of Ice."

"Toa of wind!" Miko giggled as she donned the mask, her armor was very simular to Raf's only it was green and more streamlined.  
Jack looked at both his masks but hung them from his belt instead of wearing them.

"Why aren't you using your kid?" Smokescreen asked in confusion.

"One, Blue mask is a kanohi of water breathing, useless here, two the golden one is emergancy only." Jack explained. "The mask of light is powerful, but I burn a lot of energy using it."

"So, what do their masks do?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"I have a mask of Xrays, it's got over thiry vision modes." Raf explained proudly. "Miko has the mask of levitation."

"Ever-Yes!" Miko called as she floated up in the air and did a backflip in the process. "I love to WINDFLY!"

"Yeah...she likes to talk like her mentor Lewa." Jack explained. "but she acts like both him and Whenua."

"Me? Not-never." Miko lied as a smirk was visible across her mask, stunning the bots.

"My mentor was Kopaka, Toa of Ice." Raf explained. "He didn't talk much, but he taught me a lot about technology."

"I had Toa Gahli as my mentor, she's the toa of Water." Jack explained with a shrug. "Then after the event with the Seventh Toas, I also Takanuva as my second mentor."

"So, how is this thing related to all that?" Smokescreen asked as he gestured to the canister with the krata in it.

"That is Krata, a peice of Makuta, they're basically like decepticons but hundreds of times worse, yeah...Jack and Takanuva killed one." Miko shrugged absently as a brown blurr shot into the base, it was a girl in silver and brown armor with a brown mask which looked like wind carved stone.

"Guys, got the becon and WHAT THE HECK?!" The girl asked as she drew two devices from her hips which looked like two bladed bent claws.

"Relax, they're with us." Jack told her. "Sierra, calm down okay?"

"If you say so..." Sierra said warily as she clipped one of the claw devices back to her waste armor but kept the other in her left hand. "How do you know they're not Borok?"

"They're not from Spherus Magnu, they're from cybertron." Jack told her. "About three galaxies away."

"Right, so why does that one have krata?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, smokescreen just pulled it from the only Rahkshi they flattened." Miko snorted. "By the way, isn't June coming yet?"

"She is, saw her coming in her car, she looked worried." Sierra told them.

"So...these toa, where are they and what are they?" Optimus Prime asked.

"They're Biomechanical beings Optimus." Jack told him. "Currently they're on Spherus Magnu, but Brutaka will bring them here soon."

"Who is Brutaka?" Bulkhead asked as he scratched his helm.

"A guardian of the legendary Kanohis." Raf explained. "He can sort of be a bit rude and recless but he's alright once you get to know him."

At that very moment June's car screeched into base and a red clad woman with a kanohi which looked organic in nature climbed out with a worried expression, then she saw the Krata smokescreen had captured.  
"They're back, aren't they?" She asked.

"Yeah...they are, bots got their afts kicked by three rahkshi." Miko said absently as she floated up and down on the spot.

There was a golden flash as a bright gateway opened up and seven silhouetted figures stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet was confused slightly, their base was fully insulated against outside groundbridges yet these seven beings somehow managed. The first through was a stout black clad figure with a thick build followed by a green tall and skinny one with the same mask as Miko, the two immadiatelly went towards Miko who tackled them both into a hug. Next through was a white clad being with a laser guided mask of some sort which looked a lot like Raf's one, he just walked to the side with his arms crossed and didn't make a noise. Next through was a brown clad one who was around June's height, he had the same claw like weapons as Sierra except they were more rounded and curved inwards like they could interlock with eachother. Then was a red clad one with a mask which resembled slightly melted plastic if it were red, he nodded at June he she waved back. The last two through was a blue clad feminine figure with an odd wave ripple mask and a gold and silver clad figure with the same mask as the gold one Jack had but it was illuminating a lot of light. When they were all through, the vortex vanished into nothingness.

"Dudes!" Miko called as she finally released the two Toa. "Lewa, whenua, how have you ever-been?"

"hehe!" THe green one chuckled. "Like a guko-bird, ever sing-song happy!"

"Been alright, mining's been big since spherus magnu has been looking towards more trade." The black clad toa chuckled with a deep booming voice.

"Tahu, how was your trip?" June asked the red clad toa.

"Miserable, Lewa wouldn't shut up." Tahu grumbled.

"Just let Lewa be Lewa." June shrugged.

Raf looked at the white clad toa, the one called Kopaka who smiled softly and patted Raf twice on his head, who in turn smiled fondly at the toa.

Jack, on the other hand was less lucky. The blue toa slapped his clean across his face, making the gold and silver once flinch.  
"OUCH! Gahli, what was that for?" Jack winced.

"THAT, was for leaving without saying goodby." The toa of water growled before kissing him firmly.

"And...that?" Jack asked as he blushed a bright red.

"That, was because I love you." Gahli grinned fondly.

The gold and silver one fainted with a metalic slap. Miko looked over at Whenua who looked defeated and handed her a silver cube.

"Were you two betting on Gahli again?" Tahu growled.

"Nah, we were bet-placing on who she loved." Miko grinned.

"You know...I never did like you when you did that." Tahu huffed. Miko rolled her eyes innocently with a shrug. "There! Again with that, when will somebody tell me what that means?!" This time, the other toa and humans did it too. "GAAAAHHHHHR!"

"It's a gesture which indicates cluelessness." Ratchet told him.

"AWW!" Sierra wined. "You ruined the game!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been well over a minute since the toa had arrived. Ratchet was trying his best to figure how the pit their masks work, the only one he managed to even theorise on was the mask of Xrays which both Raf and Kopaka had. The others, left him stumped. Sierra's mask allowed her to run the speed of a jet fighter, much like Pohatu's one. June and Tahu could generate a personal force field, albeit, Tahu's one seemed to be a far bit stronger, he theorized it was connected to the mask shapes as some kind of grading. The Krata creature smokescreen had seamed to trash violently whenever Takanuva or Jack drew near to it, but he dismissed it, no way it would react that way only to them, right?

"SO, what's the big problem here,other than the over sized toa?" Pohatu asked with an optomistic tone.

"Makuta." Jack deadpanned. "Smokescreen, show them."

Smokescreen nodded and held out the canister with the green and silver krata in it. The creature thrashed and hissed venomously upon seeing the toa but recoiled at the sight of Jack and Takanuva, cowering almost.

"Yeah, you remember us, don't you ugly?" Jack asked bluntly as he glared at the krata. "I know you're relaying this to Teridax, tell him, we're coming for him." The creature let out a frightened screach as it thrashed in the container away from Jack.

"How can this thing be relaying stuff?" Smokescreen asked as he tapped the container, agitating the krata. "I mean, I don't see any tech on it."

"Their telepathically linked to their master, the Makuta Teridax." Gahli explained with a slightly frown, although it was hard to tell due to the face her mask covered her face and the only indication were the brows of the mask and the vocalizer light. "He already knows how you fared against his Rahkshi."

"Great, a hive mind." Arcee huffed in annoyance. "Great just fraging great!"

"Arcee, relax, just keep these things off your face, you'll be fine." Jack assured her.

"Yeah, never-not fun to be controlled by Makuta, heart-swear." Lewa shivvered at the memories.

"So, you have delt with these, Makuta before jack?" Optimus asked as he looked down at the honorary prime. Jack nodded but looked grim, Optimus guessed the last time wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"Ratchet, we'll need the Toa's help if we want to stop Teridax." June explained. Another white shimmering gateway opened up and more figures stepped through, Glatorian.

"WHOOOO WHO WHO WHOOOOOOO!" Called a blue one as she spun around a staff. "MIKO!"

"KINA!" Miko called as the two tackled eachother into a hug.

"Kina, calm down." Ordered a red and orange clad figure.

"Akar, how's it been?" June asked.

"Ahh, nurse Darby, it has been a while." He chuckled with a kind smile. "Kina was just pulling a Kina."

"WAS NOT!" The blue glatorian snapped back.

"Oh primus, there's two of them now." Ratchet groaned.

"Three, Lewa pulls the same." Rafael spoke up nervously as a massive bug like creature clad in green and black scuttled through the vortex before it closed, Jack pulled two axes out of thin air and aimed them at the creature, Sierra pulled out her twin claw gauntlets, June pulled two interlockable blades out (once belonged to Toa Lihkan), Raf pulled out a shield and a spear while Miko pulled out a Disk launcher. "GOHRAS!"

"Relaxzzz, I'm on yur zzzide." The creature buzzed as it raised its four clawed hands.

"She is, Takanuva made sure of that ages ago." Akar told them, everyone but Jack seamed to lower their weapons.

"Akra, sorry but I still don't trust her, especially after the Hordika event." Jack snarled as the axes blades glowed with a blue light.

"Oh no, he's ticked." Raf gulped as he crouched behind his shield, June interlocked her blades and used it like a riot shield, Sierra and Miko B-lined for behind bulkhead. The other toa, soon followed and the bots got the hint, jack when mad is something to be afraid of.

"Jack, calm down." Tahu ordered sternly. "NOW!"

"Stay out of this tahu!" Jack snapped as a jet of water shot out of the edge of the ax and slammed Gohras against the wall of the base, cracking it severly. Tahu rushed at Jack only to be slammed back by a powerful bust of water.

"What the...?" Arcee awed, she'd never known jack to have a temper, this was much worse than how she could get.

"Jackson, calm down..." Gahli asked cautiously. "We do not want a repeat of Voya Nui."

"Gahli, stay out of this, it's between me and that god damned Makuta." Jack snarled as Gorus pulled herself from the wall and spat a bit of green blood onto the floor next to her.

There was a brown blur and jack was on the floor, unconceous and his wrists bound by two claw like tools. Pohatu stood over him shaking his head sorrowfully.

"Safe yet?" Miko squeeked from behind bulkhead.

"MAN! That was awesome!" Kina called excitedly. "I so bet he could beat a scorpinok without help!"

"Easy Kina, you know Jack's got problems." Akar told her softly as he looked at Jack.

"Why did he do that?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack.

"Gohras was the Makuta who left him to the Visorak." June explained as she disconnected the two swords but kept them at the ready. "It was because of her I went in after him and got turned into Hordika, I guess he's still holding that grudge."

"What is a Hordika?" kina asked with a puzzled look, even Ratchet had no idea and was slightly dissapointed about the fact she beat him to the question.

"Part Toa, part rahi beasts, I was aflicted by it for a few weeks before Keetongu cured me." June explained.

"DUde, I got pics!" Miko called as she flipped out her phone and abegan flicking through images untilshe ended at what looked like a cross between a red armored woman, reptile creature and a toa. Ratchet and smokescreen recoiled at the sight and bumblebee buzzed in worry. Kina snatched the phone and began to poke at the screen and buttons, obviously knew to that kind of technology.

"That hurt." Tahu muttered as he staggered over. "When he wakes up, let'sjust say, it won't be fun for him."

"Tahu!" Gahli scolded the toa of fire."NO! You cannot harm jack for that!"

"Gahli's right Tahu, you know better than most what anger can do to people." Akar reasoned.

"Tahu brother, we mustn't fist-fight eachother while makuta-sons are loose on this world." Lewa reasoned.

"Whatever." Tahu grunted before walking up the steps to the human area and sitting down on the table with a huff.

"ZZZory, I zzzould go zzzouldn't I?" Gohras asked bluntly.

"Oh no, you're not leaving my sight!" Kina growled as she grabbed the Makuta by one of her arms. "You are not going anywhere!"

"What do we do with Jack until he wakes up?" Ratchet asked. "With a know like that, he'd be out for a few days."

"Ugh...my head." Jack groaned as he tried to roll over. "Who hit me? A Borak-Kal?"

"Then again, what do I know?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

"Pohatu." Arcee told him shortly. "Jack, you alright, you scared us there for a bit."

"I will be, just get me to some water." Jack groaned as he finally rolled over onto his back. "Or just get me some protodermis."

"What?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the others.

"Protodermis, a metal which is liquid at room temprature." Takanuva explained. "It's drinkable and helps with healing, especailly on humans."

"Well, we don't have any." Miko sighed with annoyance. "Well, I've got a cube of the stuff." She added as she pulled the silver cube from her pocket. "But's it's inpure, needs to be processed."

"I'll get him some water." Gahli offered.

"No gahli, it's okay, spare your strength." Jack grunted as he sat up and twisted his wrists so that the cuffs fell off and onto the floor. He rubbed his wrists and picked up his twin axes and stood up. "One wrong move Makuta, you'll end up as Teridax did."

The female makuta nodded swiftly with a frightful look. Jack rubbed the side of his head and walked over to Tahu who turned away from him.

"Sorry Tahu, I wasn't thinking straight." Jack apologized.

"Yeah well think next time." Tahu muttered. Jack smiled and shook his head, at the moment, that was the best he could get from Tahu. "And to think, you're a toa of water."

"Well, we surprised you didn't we?" Jack chuckled as he walked over to Gorhas who flinched.

"Pleazzze no." She wined with fear.

"I won't hurt you, but remember, one wrong more." Jack growled.

The makuta nodded feaverishly as jack walked off.

"Mum, we're going on a slug hunt." Jack smiled as he donned the blue kanohi, there was a flash as blue and silver armor appeared over his body, the axes clipped over his back. "Arcee, Lewa, Pohatu, Bumblebee, Raf, we'll need trackers, Whenua, Bulkhead and Sierra, we need our heavy hitters, Tahu, you coming?" Jack asked, instead of a moving mouth, there was a line of gold light which reverberated as he spoke in the vocalizer.

"Fine." Tahu growled.

"Jack, what are you pulling?!" Ratchet asked sternly.

"Shh be bery bery quiet, we're going on a wakshi hunt." Miko giggled as she did an elma fudd impersonation.


	4. Chapter 4

A battle scarred woodland area was deathly silent, no birds chirped,no snakes hissed and nothing but the silent wind stirred. There was a branch snap. A blue clad figure walked through the bushes with two axes drawn, beside him a green clad girl with a disk launcher, already primed with a stunner disk. About twenty feet behind them, the next squad was moving, arcee and Lewa.

"Jack...I don't like this, too foggy." Miko, the green clad girl complained.

"Yeah..." Jack whispered back as they continued onward, they found the crushed remains of a rahkshi of fear, a deep red colored one. He nudged it and it flopped over, the head ripped off and the krata missing, atleast they now knew where the slug smokescreen had found came from. Sections of the ground had collapsed into cave systems below and the cracks originated from a central point, definately the brown rahkshi of fragmentation, there was scortchmarks in twin lines all over the place, which meant the third one was a rahkshi of heat vission. jack shook his head, the three of the least harmful of the rahkshi and the autobots got their asses kicked.

"Jack, what's this?" Miko gulped as she looked down into the cave. "Looks like some webbing."

Arcee walked over, crouched over the hole and looked atthe webbing. "Not airachnid's."

"it's vissorak webs." Jack gulped as he suddenly wipped around, axes drawn at one of the bushes, as if expecting an ambush. "be on guard, they're ambush predators and two can take on six toa, not pretty, trust me, i've seen them up close."

"June up closer." miko gulped with worry. "Me and Pohatu will check it out."

"Why is it always spooky dark places?" pohatu muttered as he pulled a glowing golden stone from his waste, shook it so it glowed brighter and jumped in with Miko.

"Remember you two, avoid their bite and ratooka spinners" Jack called down at them. He then looked at Arcee, sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"Those two working together is gonna be loud." Jack groaned then looked to his right, away from the holes. "That way, somebody's talking." arcee nodded,kept low and followed jack,after about twelve minutes, they found two unsettling figures. Airachnid and a green insectoid being with massive jaws.

"What the...who's airachnid with?" Arcee whispered.

"Nadiki." Jack told her. "He's a former toa, he's now a insane sadistic mutant with a grudge against all toa."

Arcee looked at jack with a worried expression, this Nadiki sounded like another airachnid, when they looked back, they were gone.

"MOVE!" Jack called as he flung himself aside,just before a green bolt blasted the area where he was. Arcee lunged aside just before a thick wad of webs hit her.  
Jack shot a burst of water in the direction of the green shot, the water burst tore three trees down and turned a section of the ground into a deep slurry mess of mud. arcee shot her blasters in the same direction only for something to wack her from behind and pin her to the ground, as she rolled over to get up, a greyish green disk struck her and she lost all fealing in her body, she couldn't move.

"SHIT VISORKA!" Jack called somewhere out of her field of vision, she heard the wizzes of more spinning disks through the air, the shots of blasters, the metalic clanging of the green golts and the scream of water jets. occasionally she'd head a metallic screach of pain which sounded somethingcross between an insecticon and a scraplet. Suddenly jack was thrown onto his back and into her field of vision, green electricity crackled around him as his body arked in pain before he slumbed backand rolled his face to see her. He mouth the words. "i'm sorry" Just before her vision went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing Arcee remembered before she was sent into stasis was an odd green energy crackling around the armor clad Jack. As she woke up, she realised standard human grade vision was useless, far too dark, asides from two gold streaks next to her which seamed to stir slightly, like they were alive. She swapped her vision mode and gave a muffled gasp, the golden streaks were attached to something alive, a blue and gold creature which looked like the pictures Miko had taken of June's mutation into...what was it again?

"Arcee? I don't know if you're awake yet 'cee but for the thirteenth time, I'm sorry." The creature appologized, Arcee recognised the voice instantly.

"Jack?" She asked cautiously.

"Arcee?! Look, don't worry, I've been cutting through the webs for the past hour." The creature told her, By primus it was jack!

"How?" Arcee asked. "Didn't they confiscate their weapons?"

Jack smirked slightly as he shook his head. "Not unless they decided to remove my right arm."

"What?" Arcee asked in confusion as the sound of something snapping came from the green webbing which bound Jack. He strugled slightly and the last of the webbing gave way, letting him drop out, Arcee gave a soft gasp of shock. Jack looked more mechanical than before, like the armor had fused to his body, his right arm was bulkier and had a silver blade sprouting from the shoulder and a long thin ax where his hand should be, his other hand was sharp and clawlike, almost like airachnid's without the blaster, a small pod like device sat on his back and the mask seamed to meld to his face.

"Hold still, we won't have much time." Jack told her as with a swing of his clawed hand, the webbing was shredded and Arcee dropped onto the floor with a soft click. "Watch your right hand, visorak venom had an effect on you too, try transforming it away."

Arcee looked down in shock, she had no right servo, instead she had a four clawed device with a spike in the middle, her diagnostics listed it as a grappling hook. There was also another weapon her diagnostics found, a ratooka spinner.

There was another shrill metallic cry like the ones she heard before she was rendered to stasis. Suddenly the device on jack's back sprung up and he hunched forwards, a blue glowing disk began to charge up in it. He fired it at the wall which exploded, revealing a tunnel. Arcee was mildly impressed, the hole was the size of a small truck.

"This way!" Jack barked as he sprinted forwards, the golden sections glowing on his mask/face. Arcee briefly wondered if he could even see in this lighting but as he weaved around bolders, she realised he oddly did.

"Arcee, stop gawking and let's move! Hurry before-" Jack began but was cut off by the sound of a explosion, the green insectoid creature known as Nadika smashed through the tunnel roof with Airachnid by his side. "SCRAP!"

"Ahh, little toa." Nadika chuckled with a rasping voice. "No longer toa!"

"Well, I have to admit, he does look considerably better like this." Airachnid mused slyly. "Arcee on the other hand...you look uglier, if that's possible."

"Let's make things interesting." Nadiki chuckled.  
"Agreed, if they escape us, they go free?" Airachnid suggested.

"Hmm, yes! I love watching them try to run." Nadiki chuckled evilly.

Jack didn't wait to give them a chance, he fired off a green spinner round,right at Airachnid. Green energy crackled around her body as she fell into a slump on the ground. Nadiki realising he was outnumbered and outgunned shot a green burst at the ground before fleeing into a side tunnel. Jack gulped in worry before he whispered a single word. "Run."


	6. Chapter 6

Two blue figures burst out of a cave system and into the middle of a forrest. The larger one had a femminine frame with pink highlights, the other was shorter, more beastial looking and had golden highlights which shon brightly. The taller one shook it's right blade trying in vian to get rid of it.

"FRAG!" She snarled.

"Easy Arcee, hordika can have some nasty anger problems." the shorter one cautioned. "Especially if they had them before."

"Okay then Jack, if you're such an expert than HOW THE FRAG DO WE FIX THIS?!" Arcee snarled in anger as she gestured to herself.

"We need to find Keetongu." Jack sighed. "Looks like we're going to spherus magna."

Arcee gave him a sympathetic look, from what she'd heard so far, Jack had a hard time on that planet, attacked by vissorak, Makuta, Rahkshi and bohrok-kal, she had only faught rahkshi and got her fender kicked, jack was only human...er toa...was.

"Arcee, don't think so loud." Jack sighed as he shook his head. "Hordika can share thoughts."

'Well, that's just PRIM! This could go bad if that blue one found out.' Arcee shuddered at that thought.

"I'm sure Gahli will understand" Jack chuckled. "She once bore the mask of mind-reading, drove her up the wall for a bit, unfortunately, she overheard som of my less than mature, thoughts." He added nervously. Arcee sighed and shook her head, 'Humans'

"Heard that." Jack chuckled. "What you should think is human-toa."

"Whatever Partner." Arcee chuckled lightly as a groundbridge opened up, Ratchet, Tahu, Kina and Optimus rushed out.

"Whoa, hordika alert." Kina awed in shock.

"Shut up, we don't need reminding!" Arcee snapped angerly.

"Arcee, calm down, remember, instincts are worse now." Jack told her firmly. Arcee took a few deep breaths and shakily nodded.

"Quickly, we need to get you two to the medical bay." Ratchet urged.


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet snarled with frustration, tossing a tool across the room where it broke against the wall.

"Ratchet, you needed that!" Miko laughed ironically, normally it was the medic's job to yell 'I needed that!'

"I don't understand! The venoms refuse to be analised!" Ratchet groaned in anger.

"Doc, I already told you, only keetongu can cure this." Jack told the medic fermly.

"But there has to be a way!" Ratchet snapped back before herubbed his faceplate in irritation.

"Ratchet, jack is correct, the only known cure is keetongu." Gahli explained soothingly.

Ratchet sighed with aggitation and pinched the area where his nose would be if he had one. He muttered under his breath before he walked off and ignored everyone.

"Akar, Kina, Sierra and Lewa, I think it would be best if you were to go keep gorast out of sight." June advised quietly.

They nodded in agreement before they walked off, taking the insectoid makuta with them. June and Arcee both looked at Jack, while Arcee had been effected by the venom, it was nothing as bad as what Jack had been. For Arcee it was just a slight change in attitude and a few new weapons, but Jack, he was barely recognisable, to most anyway. The ax like structure on his right arm was attached and was connected by a chain which appeared semi-organic. His left hand was replaced by a claw-like servo, it looked like a blue version of Megatron's one. A silver bladed chest peace was fused to his skin and the only removable armor appeared to by the armor on his left arm's wrist.

"Arcee, Jack, you two holding up alright?" June asked sympathetically, she had once gone through much the same.

"I am." Arcee sighed slightly. "Can't say the same for Jack though."

June nodded before turning her attention to Jack. "You okay Jack?"

"I guess, just...it's so hard not to rip that glitch to shreds." Jackmuttered angerly.

"Who?" June asked in concern, although she had an idea of who.

Jack looked her dead on and gave a small growl. "Airachnid."


End file.
